


Shh

by AStudyInAlgedonics



Series: 221Bs [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b format, Drabbles, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, sex doesn't alarm them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStudyInAlgedonics/pseuds/AStudyInAlgedonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'I'm here'. I don't own anything.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shh

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'I'm here'. I don't own anything.

It's sublime, John thinks reverently, arching up to suck his lover's gasps and stuttered breaths into his mouth. Sherlock, who never once lets himself go, who keeps what he deems mere transport under strict control always, losing that mechanical (John hates the word, hates applying it to Sherlock ever but it's apt here) precision for him, John Watson. So ingrained is that rigidity that Sherlock has incredible stamina for a virgin; he simply wouldn't permit himself to collapse until John made it impossible not to.

"Shh," he murmurs, stroking Sherlock through his climax, pressing open-mouthed kisses to taste the salty beaded sweat along the long, elegant throat he's worshipped so much from afar, collecting in the lovely hollows at its base. "I'm here, Sherlock. I've got you..."

Sherlock hisses out; John can see lucidity returning to his eyes as he catches John's lips of his own volition and kisses him with a softness hitherto unsuspected from the man so full of angles and razor sharpness.

They curl into each other for a moment, nuzzling at warm skin and breathing in the mingled scent of sex and the chemical aroma that permeates everything in 221B and the medical disinfectant clinging to John's sheets. Then John rises to fetch a cloth and clean them both up, because if he doesn't Sherlock won't bother.


End file.
